dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Matt McGinnis
Matthew "Matt" McGinnis is the younger brother of Terry McGinnis. History Matt McGinnis was the second son of Warren McGinnis and Mary McGinnis, born around eight to nine years after his older brother Terry McGinnis. At some point after his birth, his parents divorced. While Terry lived with their father, Matt lived with his mother. After their father's murder, Terry moved in with Matt and their mother. Almost immediately, Matt made a point to do whatever he could to bolster a sibling rivalry with his older brother, going to great lengths to annoy Terry just for the fun of it. When Bruce Wayne hired Terry soon after Terry moved in, Matt eventually came to resent all of the time his older brother spent working. Matt quickly became a fan of the new Batman protecting Gotham City and idolized the second Dark Knight, not knowing that the older brother he sought constantly to irritate and the hero he admired were one and the same. Even during the Terrific Trio's time as "government-approved" superheroes did nothing to detract Matt's idolization, as he insisted that the three heroes were "twips" and that Batman "rips". Some months after Batman's "revival", the former African game hunter Stalker came to Gotham to hunt Batman, whom he believed would be the ultimate challenge. When Stalker tracked Batman, Matt was kidnapped and used as bait. During his captivity, Matt proved himself more curious about Stalker than afraid of him. He was rescued by Batman shortly thereafter and was returned home, where he gleefully told the story much to Mary's fright and Terry's amusement. Some time afterwards, a series of unexplained incidents began occurring at Hamilton Hill High School. Matt heard of one of the incidents, which involved several students using an Ouija board to summon the ghost supposedly responsible for all of the trouble, and was extremely enthused. He talked to his mother and brother about using the same method to contact the ghost of his father, forcing Mary to explain to him that Ouija boards did not actually work. This visibly upset Matt, who stated that he was afraid that he was forgetting what Warren looked like. Soon after, Terry sat down with Matt and went through several family pictures with him, while also reminding Matt that the people they love were never completely gone. True lineage Some years later, Terry McGinnis discovered that both he and his brother were actually the genetic offspring of the original Batman. Believing that the world would always need an Agent of Justice, Amanda Waller instituted a project to make sure. After an assassin refused to murder Warren and Mary in front of Terry, Matt was born. Whether or not Terry informed Matt of this is unknown. Background information Matt McGinnis was designed using a younger look of Batman (Terry McGinnis) which led to their hair being the same style and color. It was later noted that this meant both sons of two redheads had black hair. This later makes sense when Batman (Bruce Wayne) is revealed to be their biological father. Appearances * "Rebirth" * "Heroes" * "The Winning Edge" * "Splicers" * "Hidden Agenda" * " " * "Once Burned" * "Rats" * "Mind Games" * "Revenant" * "Sneak Peek" * "The Eggbaby" * "Where's Terry?" * "Untouchable" Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Epilogue" References Category:A to Z Category:Future individuals